requiemforthesunfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley Z. Melrai
Name: Riley Z. Melrai Age: 19 Gender: Female Occupation: Second in Command of the Alley Soldiers, refusing to take on any other title. Residence: Homeless. Tends to follow Leif wherever he goes, even if he doesn’t want her to. Appearance: Very fit and attractive, not fitting into the “dainty“ category, but not manly either. She has short hair, which is just past her ears. Her hair color is a faded light brown, almost appearing deep grey in low light. Her skin, in severe contrast with her hair color, is bronze and her eyes are light green, like flawed emeralds. She tends to pull her shirt up over her nose at times, when the air gets particularly foul. She hates “girly” clothes and is much more comfortable in men’s attire, but despises fancy or flashy clothes. Picture: None Personality: Loyal and honest. She is fairly quiet around people, unless provoked, and only really opens up to Leif. She will never give up on Leif and tries constantly to get him to accept her. Whether due to her loyalty or some deeper feeling is a topic she often debates with herself. She fears being rejected by the only person who has ever been there for her and will do anything that she believes will make Leif happy. She finds it hard to see him suffering so much, but can’t think of a way to make him feel better. Even though she is almost constantly around him she tends to be ignored or scolded by him, which is very painful and hard for her to deal with. Recently though he seems to have been accepting her more and more. With other people she will undoubtedly not like them at first and assume they don't like her, but becomes more open and caring as time passes. IF she gets along with them, that is. History: When she was young she was kept isolated and abused by her parents, eventually being abandoned by them. After a while she met Leif and took an instant liking to him. Though they were still young, they became close and Leif took Riley under his wing. He taught her whatever he could and vice versa. As they became older, Riley developed feelings for Leif, but discovered that, while she was building up her courage, Leif had met another girl who was fairly wealthy, polite and made him very happy. Instead of revealing how she felt, Riley decided to bottle up her feelings, thinking it better for him and began telling herself that she was only his close friend and lying about having any feelings for him. Being Leif’s second in command, however, gave her a little relief as she used her loyalty to him to mask her other feelings. This created alot of confusion in her heart that still lingers to this day. Then tragedy struck: Leif‘s girlfriend was murdered. The Alley Soldiers fell to ruin and Riley grew desperate, knowing the next thing to happen would be Leif’s death. She planned to confront him, but did not grasp how far he had fallen from grief into madness. Three weeks after the murder, Leif was finally shaken from his self-destructive madness into his current, sullenly empty, state. The price Riley paid to save his life was high, but she believes it was worth it. Skills: Trained by Leif, thus sharing many of his physical skills. She lacks his resilience, however, but is much faster and more agile. She tends to prefer stealth and strategy over the “guns blazing” approach, but will resort to that if necessary. Category: People